


Resist

by TheFitfulFire



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, One Shot, and a dash of Pete and Artie, definitely wont be any more of this one, just a little dirty, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFitfulFire/pseuds/TheFitfulFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things do happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinmar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/gifts).



> Let me know what you think!

It isn't so long ago that their eyes met from across the room. For an even smaller amount of time their electric gaze has been...maybe just a little more than a staring contest.

At least, that's how it feels to Myka.

She doesn't dare check her watch to gauge the length of their connection. She has a strange notion that it wouldn't much matter anyway. The way HG is looking into her very soul makes Myka more alive than she's ever felt before: more than running to or from an artifact, more even than (she imagines) swinging over a lake of fire might. And, judging from what Myka can tell from her body language, Helena feels it too. Carefully she observes the other woman in her periphery, refusing to break the line between them for even the briefest of moments. Hell, even blinking is becoming a nuisance. HG's lips, those gorgeous, soft, pink lips are parted just so, and the steady rise and fall of her chest is increasing in pace until Myka can tell that her jaw is trembling ever-so-slightly... what, Myka wonders, can have elicited that reaction? Was it perhaps the way her own mouth is open, the way that just the tip of her tongue sweeps across her lips as she imagines all of the deliciously naughty things she wants to do to Helena? Or maybe it's the way her body has subconsciously arranged itself on the chair, leaning back with her shoulders wide and her knees just the right distance apart to suggest a languid invitation?

It's downright obscene in their current setting (that being the office in the Warehouse) where anyone with animal instinct could look at the two of them and know instantly what was happening there. They certainly know; even if the human in them has not yet recognised it, the animal, the physical body is most definitely aware of the next logical step in this non-verbal courtship. Myka's hand runs slowly up and down her thigh under the pretense of waking a sleeping muscle. Helena, or at least, Helena's id, catches the motion and Myka can just make out the sound of her groan from the distance that separates them. The older woman raises a finger to her lips, running it smoothly over the surface before biting down rather firmly on the knuckle, and the hand on Myka's thigh squeezes past the bruising point. The human is beginning to catch up with the animal, and the distance will not be maintained very much longer.

Myka raises her right knee up, her foot leisurely lifting up and down, and the corner of her mouth catches the hint of a grin as she sees Helena's hips subtly catch the movement. Myka is fairly certain that she sees HG mouth the word faster...and what's a girl to do but comply with a beautiful woman's wishes? They really ought to move this elsewhere, Myka thinks...but then HG's eyes fly a little wider, and her pupils get a little bigger, and Myka suddenly feels the urge to not move at all. Yes...she mouths. She watches Helena come undone at the seams, and suddenly the need to be elsewhere is back, accompanied by the resilient urge to touch, taste every inch of Helena's glorious body. As long as they don't touch each other in this room, everything should be fine, she reasons.

"I call catalog duty today," Myka says as she rises from her seat. HG jumps a little at the sound of her voice, but she rises as well to follow Myka's retreating form.

"I'll go with her, "she adds, hot on the heals of the younger woman.

As the pair disappears into the depths of the Warehouse, Artie looks up from his paperwork at Pete, who is slowly shaking his head and attempting to suppress a smile.

"What just happened there," he asks.

"Oh, nothing," Pete says, not even looking up from the files he's reviewing. "Nothing at all."


End file.
